


ожидание

by Mersilta



Series: солнечные мальчики [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Кагеяма и Хината ждут возвращения Тсукишимы.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: солнечные мальчики [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761388
Kudos: 8





	ожидание

— Он еще не вернулся?

— Не-а.

— Это плохо, он может попасть под дождь.

Не “может”, а точно попадет — ледяные капли поспешно начинают биться об стекло, заставляя Хинату отойти от открытого окна подальше. Крепкие руки тут же обнимают его со спины, а на плечо падает подбородок — Кагеяма облокачивается на него, обнимая. В спину прекращает тянуть холодом.

Колючие нитки кардигана кусают голую кожу, потому что Хината, конечно же, не надевает футболки, когда вылазит из кровати, и остается в одних трусах.

Но окно все равно остается открытым.

— Как думаешь, — снова спрашивает Кагеяма, — когда он вернется?

Хината откидывается на его широкую грудь, чешет мыском ноги зачесавшуюся лодыжку. Учитывая расстояние от университета до их дома, а также позднее время — часы на кухне показывали начало шестого, когда Хината забежал за хлопьями, — то оставалось не так много ждать.

— Минут двадцать, — отвечает он.

— Меньше.

— Эй, зачем меня спрашиваешь, если сам знаешь?

Хината бодает локтем под ребра, но Кагеяма не реагирует, задумываясь о чем-то своем. Ленность выходного дня накрывает с головой. В окно накрапывает все сильнее, и подоконник превращается в целое пристанище маленьких лужиц. Свежесть, и шум усиливающегося дождя, и запах цветов из сада соседей — все щекочет нервные окончания, приносит неожиданную бодрость.

Он бы мог сейчас горы свернуть, если бы попросили. Но Хината стоит, не сдвигаясь с места, а его кожа превращается в гусиную, стоит сквозняку из окна усилится.

Кагеяма цепляет полы своего огромного мешковатого кардигана и укрывает голые плечи Хинаты. Сквозь рыжие волосы просвечивается редкое солнце, и Хината превращается в комок позолоченной нежности, зацелованный и залюбленный.

Вход, ограждаемый кустами и фруктовыми деревьями, на которые выходит окно, так и остается спокойным и не тронутом. Ветер колышет тяжелые ветки, сбивает лепестки цветов. На кухне стынет ужин.

Часы мерно постукивают, когда они двое замирают в одном мгновении.

Кагеяма выдыхает первым, двигается, едва разминает затекшую шею, чтобы наклониться сильнее и оставить поцелуй на затылке, у самой линии роста волос. Чуть-чуть ниже, там, где начинают выпирать острые позвонки, красуется красный след — еще свежий, оставленный утром, когда он отсыпался.

Хината вздрагивает, а потом нетерпеливо, счастливо подкидывается. Он вырывается из объятий.

— Вернулся! — шепчет он.

И наклоняется в окно. Дождь омывает макушку и голые плечи, и вода стекает вдоль лопаток.

— Хэй, Тсукки!

Хината кричит и машет рукой, и Кагеяма наконец замечает: светлая макушка мелькает среди низких веток, и те колышутся, когда их отодвигают рукой. Тсукишима мокрый, потому что не взял утром зонтик, когда уходил, а еще наверняка продрог от холодного ветра.

Кагеяма машет рукой, присоединяясь к Хинате. Когда Тсукишима их замечает, то только фыркает, спеша домой. Через секунду его макушка исчезает под козырьком, а еще через несколько слышится скрежет ключей и три щелчка замка.

Хината спешит встретить его у порога, а Кагеяма закрывает окно.

На ужин у них карри. 


End file.
